Bakeneko, and Hussies, and Youkai, Oh My!
by Tsune Fox
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome run into a couple of...interesting people. However, perhaps their timing couln't be anymore worse considering their constant bickering and a powerful demon with a Shikon shard in the area. CH2 UP!
1. When InuYasha Is Away Kagome Will Play

**Scroll One: When The Dog Is Away, The Schoolgirl Will Play**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, obviously. If I did, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Naraku, and Kouga would be doing things that'd put even the best porn stars to shame.**

It was another school day for Kagome, just like any other, even the fact that it was Friday didn't matter to her...well...maybe it did. On Fridays, Inu-Yasha would pick her up and they'd go search for the Shikon shards with the rest of her fuedal aged friends. Even though she never told anyone, Inu-Yasha was the biggest reason she liked going to the feudal era. Kagome blushed at the thought and realizing so she shook her head violently. _I sure have been thinking about him a lot. I wonder......does he think about me to--_"Itai**(ow)**!" Not paying attention to where she was going she'd bumped into Hojo.

"Oh! Hello Kagome, are you alright?"

"Oh, ee**(yes)**...ano**(um)**...sorry for bumping into you."

"It's alright, really...I know your miningitis gives headaches," he said with an innocent smile.

Kagome had a look of disbelief on her face. _How gullible IS he, and why can't grandpa come up with decent illnesses?! _"Ano...heheh...un **(yeah)**...my miningitis..."

"So....ano, Kagome...would you like to go out some time?"

Unfortunately for Kagome, Inu-Yasha had been sitting in a tree nearby listening to their conversation and definately heard what Hojo had said. _Why that little rodent...how dare he?!_

"I would love to go, Hojo, but I can't for a while." _A loooooong while..._

Very unfortunately for Kagome, a strong wind blew while she said this, causing Inu-Yasha only to hear "I would love to go, Hojo..." _WHY THAT CHEATING-! I leave her alone for a second and she goes courting! _Inu-Yasha pouted as he does.

Kagome continued to walk with Hojo, even though she really didn't want to. _What would Inu-Yasha think?_ All of a sudden, Kagome tripped over a rock and almost fell, if it wasn't for Hojo catching her that is.

_He's putting his arms around her! I'll KILL him! _Inu-Yasha mentally screamed.

"Arigatou**(thanks)**...ano...I have to go now, so I'll see you later, O.K.?"

"Sure...sayounara**(goodbye) **Kagome! " replied Hojo and he walked away as happy and gullible as ever.

The schoolgirl let out a sigh. _Good thing Inu-Yasha didn't wait for me closer to school._

A throaty growl was Inu-Yasha's only reply....Well, his only reply that wasn't considered a curse word. The dog demon lept down to greet Kagome at the well entrance. "Hmph! Took you long enough to come..."

"Sorry about that....I was held up for a bit," she answered.

"I'm sure you were." he growled and sat at the mouth of the well. "Well?! Arn't you coming?!"

"Of course I am! What's with the attitude today?"

"Don't you know?" he asked as he glared at her.

Kagome innocently answered, "Iie**(no)**."

"Ack!" _Doesn't it mean...ANYTHING...to her?! _"Grrr...Never mind!" He jumped down the well leaving Kagome utterly confused.

After an akward silence and a few blinks Kagome jumped in after him. _He sure is acting like a jerk today! Who spit in HIS ramen noodles?_


	2. Hitodama no Mori

**Scroll Two: Hitodama no Mori**

**Tsune "Kitsune" Fox's notes on her fanfic: I started writing this before I knew of Inuyasha's Bakuryuuha, so deal.**

The two time travelers **[sorry about all the "t" words ;]** climbed out of the well totally unaware of each other's side of the story.

"What took you two so long?" asked Shippou.

"Ke," was the hanyou**(half-demon)**'s only reply.

"..." -- "Oh yeah, that answers the question...but what do you expect from a hanyo-"

"Don't start with me, kitsune**(fox)**-!"

"Jaa**(well)**, did anyone find out about any Shikon shards?" Kagome managed cut in before a fight broke out.

"I had heard Rashomin has been having a bit of youkai**(demon)** trouble lately." answered Miroku.

"Great!...," Kagome exclaimed, "Aa, I mean it's not great that there's a youkai problem, ; I meant it's great we-"

"We know what you mean!" retorted Inu-Yasha.

"Hey! Don't talk to Kagome like that you useless hanyou!" Shippou smacked Inu-Yasha's head.

"You little rat!" Inu-Yasha and Shippou started another one of their little fights while the others looked on with anime sweatdrops.

"We should go now," Sango advised. "It'll be dark soon."

After about a 20 minutes of trecking they eventually reached the happy village of Rashomin.

"Hello, sir!" Kagome said to a passer-by.

"Go away!" ......Jaa, maybe it wasn't such a happy village after all. The Inu-Yasha-tachi all had confused looks and sweatdrops.

"You'll have to excuse him," a villager woman with dazzling blue eyes spoke up. "Not many here are in good spirits...not after all the bad happenin's at least."

"'Bad happenings'?" asked the school girl. "Are youkai attacking the village?" _Wow, never seen any one in this era with that color eyes oO _

"No, just your everyday, run-of-the-mill, bad happenin's...why would you ask about youkai though?"

"We're looking for the Shikon shards....Are there any youkai in the area?"

"Jaa,...there is the Hitodamano Mori**(Forrest of Hitodama; Hitodama are spirits in the form of balls of fire that hover not too far off the ground, usually no higher than rooftops. Seeing hitodama is considered a sign that one will die soon, though there is no way to prevent this from happening)**..."

"Hitodama?" Miroku repeated, "Are there many in the area?"

"Only the most in all the land....Not a soul dare enter that forrest for fear of seeing one," the woman stated as she walked away. "You best not go there..." she said grimly.

"......" There was obviously a long moment of silence until, "Well!? How long are we going to stand around here?!"

"But the hitodama," uttered Kagome.

"Ke," spat Inu-Yasha, "I've fought worse, not that we need to fight them with the lech here."

"You're actually going to _let_ me fight in your place?" Miroku asked, stunned.

"Sure. You can have the weaklings."

-- "Thanks."

"It's alright Kagome," Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Hitodama are just spirits that Houshi-sama**(lord monk) **can excorsise if we run into any."

"I...guess your right." she replied meekly. So the Inu-Yasha-tachi set off to find the Shikon shards in the Hitodama no Mori. Even though it was only a little past noon, the forest was as dark as the evening from the heavy cover of trees.

"There are so many trees in this mori," Kagome complained and almost walking into a tree. "It's so hard to see."

"Ke." Inu-Yasha cracked his knuckles and sliced up several trees in the way. "There...you happy now-"

"AI-III!!" Kagome screamed.

"What is it now?!" Inu-Yasha yelled, patience straining.

"Mi--miru**(look)**..." she said pointing a shaky finger toward the pitch black shadows of a very large tree in particular. In the shadowed tree were two glowing green eyes.

"Who the hell entered _MY_ mori?!" A sound of sniffing came from the creature "A DOG DEMON?!"

"Yeah! And what of it?!" Inu-Yasha withdrew Tetsusaiga.

"Ke. Nice blade...tell me though...how you like my CLAWS!" A creature shot out of the tree right at Inu-Yasha and slashed the ground in front of his feet leaving only a huge slash mark in the dirt. Inu-Yasha had only just barely jumped back in time and took a good look at his attacker.

"Bakeneko**(cat demon)**? And a hanyou at that!" he quipped. The bakeneko was as tall as Inu-Yasha with platinum hair that looked very much like Inu-Yasha's hair except with bangs swept to the side and much longer, the left side of them covering her left eye. She had kawaii**(cute)** little white neko**(cat)** ears and two white tails with two stripes on each tail.

"That's Shiro-san to you, mutt!"

"Mutt?! Taste steel, you wench!" He lunged at her but she lept with such speed and agility of of harms way he to missed by a mile, crash into a tree, and made the Inu-Yasha-tachi look on with interest. A neko and inu**(dog)** youkai fight _is_ a funny coincidence.

"Bakayarou**(stupid bastard)**...did ya really think you coulda hit Shiro Tamashii?"

"You know..." began the monk, "they're oddly alike..."

"They both have that arrogent attitude and quick temper." Sango added.

"Allow me to end this, makeinu**(loser dog)**!" All of a sudden a dozen hitodama appeared engulfing the area in a ghostly blue light.

"Eeek! Hitodama!" Kagome yelped and stepped closer to Miroku and Sango.

"That's right, little girl, and they're all mine to do with what I choose," the bakeneko boasted as she raised her palm. The hitodama flew...er,...floated...ano...whatever they do, to the area above her palm melding into one large blue ball of flame.

"Ho-how is that possible?!" asked an amazed Shippou. "I've never heard of any youkai being able to control spirits!"

"Not even your ashes will be left after this!" Tamashii cackled and pointed her palm at Inu-Yasha. "Sayounara, makeinu!" The hitodama orb became a huge, blue line of flame shot headed straight at Inu-Yasha until it was a second away from hitting everyone's favorite hanyou but then the unexpected was said.

"Warui**(bad)** neko!" The bakeneko slamed face-first into the ground, as the hitodama line of flame dispersed and disapeared into the air.


End file.
